Into Sandstorm's World
by Prowriter13
Summary: "She began to doubt her original feelings for him. Maybe he will become great and maybe what she feels in her dreams cant be avoided." Feel the love she felt with Fireheart, love the friendship she had with Dustpelt, watch all the action in the original series through her beautiful green eyes
1. Prologue

Hey, you who are reading this. I am Jazzy. I love to write but I prefer to rewrite or change original stories. This will be my first entry of fanfiction EVER! Please be kind, but I love to hear constructive critisism. If you utterly hate my work, Im fine with you telling me that, please be nice and tell me why. I love reading other fanfiction. After you finish reading, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE comment. Your comments will let me know if I should continue to write.

**Into Sanstorm's World**

**Prologue**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Cats of all colors and sizes gathered beneath the large rock at the sound of the familier call. At the top of the rock stood a slim blue-gray she-cat and a rather small, bright ginger tom. "Three young kits have reached thier sixth moon. Both Redtail and I belive they are ready to become apprentices. " Every cat in the clearing turned there eyes to three kits. The largest of them was a solid gray tom. The she-cat continued to speak as she leaped down from the rock. "Dustkit" she said as he walked to her. "from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw." The excitment in the kits eyes was unable to be concealed as she announced who his menter will be. "Redtail, as my deputy and my friend, you are cunning and skilled, I trust you to pass on all you know to young Dustpaw." The young cat walked over to the tom and gently touched noses with him.

"Ravenkit" she called as a skinny, jet black except for the tip of his tail, nervously walked up to the she-cat. "Tigerclaw, you are strong and brave, I ask you to pass on all that you know to Ravenpaw" A large and strong ginger and black striped cat stood up at the sound of his name and walked over to The two cats touched noses and walked back into the crowd. The last kit to be apprenticed was a slim, pale orange she-cat. "Whitestorm" a slightly older, pure white tom stood and walked to the she-cat speaking. "I ask you to pass on all of your skill and wits to Sandpaw" She ran over to Whitestorm and touched noses with him. Redtail raised his head with pride as Sandpaw looked at him. The other cats crowded around the new apprentices congradulation them and calling them by there new names.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pale Apprentice

**Into Sandstorms World**

**Chapter 1: The Pale Apprentice**

The clearing rang with congratulations, the short, ginger deputy, Redtail made his way over to the new apprentice, Sandpaw. "You'll make a fine warrior someday, Sandpaw." Almost as though on command, images of her and the other Warriors fighting side by side, and patrolling, and even training thier apprentices together strolled through her mind. Redtail continued to speak but Sandpaw wasn't listening. "I trust you Sandpaw, and I know Whitestorm does too." Sandpaw watched as her father's eyes clouded with emotion.

She nuzzled Redtail and left his side when she caught side of her denmate, Dustpaw. "Hey Sandpaw, guess what? Redtail is taking me on a tour of the territory" _I'll ask Whitestorm about touring the grounds with them, _shethought_. _

As though he could read her mind Dustpaw continued to speak. "Redtail is asking Tigerclaw and Whitestorm about it now" Her hopes soared as the white warrior began walking towards the two apprentices. "So we will go on our way then?" Sandpaw asked. She gave him a look of disappointment when he said tommorrow. Jelousy stabbed at Sandpaw's mind, but she refused to show it. "Ok, at least I'll be well rested for training tomorrow."

She made her way into her new den, there she made a nest in the moss. The den was alot bigger then the nursery. She was sure she would miss the scent of milk that liked to linger in the nursery. She sat, excited to sleep. Longpaw and Mousepaw, the two older apprentices made there way into the den. It felt like a moon before Dustpaw and Ravenpaw returned to the den.

She dreamed of running through the forest, as though she had seen it many times before. She smelt an unfamilier scent and saw a tail flick on the ground. She jumped over the large bush and landed squarly on a handsom orange tom. His green eyes looked up at her in amazment. She held his stare for a second and dropped her gaze to the scratch she left on his shoulder. She tried to apologize but it all came out as a stutter. He smiled at her playfully and nuzzled her cheek. Her heart beat faster and faster as the moment continued. She couldnt stop herself from releasing a purr. He purred too and then he was gone, the entire forest was gone.

She woke to Dustpaw nudging her to wake up. "Go away." She hissed.

Dustpaw replied "Don't claw my eyes out for following your mentor's orders. You are going to be late. Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Redtail are already at the training hollow." At the mention of training, Sandpaw's ears perked up. She began to groom herself and wonder about what the territory looked like. When her and Dustpaw made it to the hollow, Whitestorm and Sandpaw instantly seperated from the other training group.

As they walked through the woods, they would stop occasionally and Whitstorm would explain the forest scents to her. The forest was amazing and was filled with prey. She was sure to remember all of them. When she learned to recognize the scents she realized that they were everywhere. He led her past sunning rocks, as they came closer to the River Clan border she began to smell an odd scent that she assumed must be that of River Clan. When they made there way to the Thunderpath. The long stretch of black rock was enchanting. She leaned forward to touch it but Whitestorm stopped her and asked her to smell the air instead. The moment air reached her nostrils, she began to gag, it smelled worse then Dappletail's old bedding. "That is a mixture of Shadow Clan and the Thunderpath, by the time you are a warrior you will know the difference."

Sandpaw and her mentor entered the gorse tunnel. Whitestorm headed back to the front of the camp to go out on the dusk patrol. Sandpaw went by the stump to eat and share tougues with Dustpaw. Before Dustpaw could finish his plump mouse, Bluestar, the clan leader announced a meeting. Redtail jumped onto the highrock with Bluestar. Sandpaw coud do all but gaze apon the great deputy, her father. She hoped to become half the warrior he was. He was brave, strong, quick, kind, and his size was his best quality.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunder Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in there turn." Longpaw and Mousepaw looked excited and Sandpaw realized who this meeting was about. Bluestar narrowed her eyes at them. "Longpaw and Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

The two cats stood there in excitement. Longpaw spoke first, his pale tabby fur, highlighted by black stripes, glowing in the moonlight. "I do" he spoke.

"I do" Mousepaw echoed. Her dusty brown coat twiched with anticipation.

"Then by the power of Star Clan I give you your warrior names; from this moment on Longpaw will now be known as Longtail and Mousepaw will be known as Mousefur." Jelousy stabbed at Sandpaw's heart, but she hid it again while she congratulated Thunder Clans two newest warriors.

It had been an entire moon since Longtail and Mousefur had joined the warrior ranks. The den had felt empty. The only three cats that slept in the den were Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw.

So many kits had died that last Leaf-Bare. That morning Redtail decided it was time to give the three apprentices a hunting assesment. As they were leaving for the training hollow, a yowl sounded from the Highrock. Bluestar stood there gazing at the crowd of cats below her. Under the highrock, Sandpaw noticed the gray kit she and Dustpaw had played with in the nursery. _Graykit. _Sandpaw thought to herself.

The ceremony proceded as usual, but Graykit (Graypaw now), made it interesting with his random squeaks of joy and when he squealed about bieng Graypaw. His mentor was Lionheart, a brave and wise, golden warrior. Sandpaw went over to congratulate her new denmate. "Welcome to the apprentice den, Graypaw."

Graypaw gave her a friendly smile. "Are you guys going out to train today?" Before she could answer he added " Can I come?" The question was directed more at Lionheart then Sandpaw. Sandpaw watched him walk towards his mentor. They spoke quietly and when Graypaw's shoulders began to droop she knew he wouldn't be joining them.

When the apprentices made there way to the training hollow, they saw Tigerclaw, Redtail, and Whitestorm already waiting for them. "What was the hold-up?" said Redtail, but something told Sandpaw he already knew.

" Graykit has been apprenticed to Lionheart." she replied.

He smiled. "I still expect the same amount of prey as you would have without the interuption. Sandpaw, you take tallpines, Ravenpaw, you can have Sunning rocks, and Dustpaw, take near the Treecut Place." the deputy announced.

Sandpaw started off to Tallpines. Instantly her nose filled with the scent she has learned to recognize. Mouse. She was able to pin-point the furry brown creature into the gorse by a tree root. She pinned it to the tree and killed it with a swift bite. She buried it by the tree root where she had found it. By the time she reached the edge of the forest she had three morsels of prey buried. She decided to take a break from hunting, and rest. She looked over towards the twoleg places by her beloved forest. There she saw a tom, with a fiery orange coat, staring at the forest around her with longing in his eyes. She had seen him before. Time and time again she saw him in her dreams. He was there every night. He didnt look the same, in the dreams he was slim and muscular, totally a forest cat, but here, he was large and he was a kittypet. In these dreams it was obvious they were attracted to each other. It seemed as though they were meant to be together, but that couldnt happen she couldnt love a kittypet. She was supposed to fall in love with Dustpaw, or Ravenpaw, or even Graypaw, but not a kittypet. She shook the thoughts from her head.

She stared for awhile, but eventually the tom became distracted and went back into the twolege place. After she was sure he was gone, she went back to hunting. She caught two rabbits and a mouse on the way back. When she got back to the Training hollow she heard a rustle in the bushes as the deputy of her Clan jumped out. " You scared me Redtail." she laughed.

" Well I was able to follow you for an entire day without you noticing. Speaking of which what kept you waiting at the end of the forest?"

She wasnt going to explain about the kittypet, her father may think she is weak by bieng so interested in that tom. She didn't want anybody, especially Redtail to think she is weak. "I was taking a break" she replied.

Just then Ravenpaw jumped out of the brambles, "Theres River Clan scent at Sunning Rocks. They have been hunting." Redtail instantly reacted.

"Go get Dustpaw." As Redtail spoke Ravenpaw took off. "and Tigerclaw go back with him and get Whitestorm." Just as he said that the striped tabby that had just come out from hiding, turned around and followed Ravenpaw. Sandpaw's mind spun as she thought. _If Riverclan is hunting on our territory then that must mean that there will be a battle and soon. _

_**A Note from the Author:**_ **Comment to let me know if you liked it and if I should keep going or if I shouldn't. Give me advice to make it better. If you dont want me to continue it, I wont. Please comment, I love to hear what you think and it inspires me to write more. If you have a fanfiction that you think I would like then just leave me a link to it in the comments. Check back soon for the next chapeter. Bye, Thanks for reading this. :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) **

**- Jazzy:) 3 :) 3 :)**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unwelcomed Newcomer

Chapter 2:

An Unwelcomed Newcomer

Ravenpaw's news hadn't come as a surprise to Sandpaw. She knew that RiverClan wanted Sunningrocks back, even if it meant challenging her Clan. This piece of ThunderClan property has and would always bring many battles between ThunderClan and RiverClan. The surprise came from the urgency in Redtail's voice. She had never heard it before. She always knew him as the smart, loyal, and kind tom he was. Even more so, as the father she had grown to care for. She wasn't use to the stressed and worrisome deputy he had done his best to hide.

When the rest of the training group came back to the hollow, Redtail instantly started ordering Sandpaw and the others around. "Tigerclaw and Whitestorm, come with me to go check out the evidence." The two mentors bowed their heads as they agreed. "You three go back to camp and tell Bluestar what you saw, and where we are headed." Sandpaw didn't think twice about what he had demanded and lead the way back to camp.

The moment she got to camp, she instantly looked around for Bluestar. She found the Clan leader walking out of the nursery. She ran up to the nursery and waited patiently as Ravenpaw told her what he had seen. "Redtail and our mentors are going to check it out-"

Just then the three mentors burst through the gorse tunnel. Redtail ran up to where Bluestar, Sandpaw, and the other apprentices sat. He caught his breath, after he did so he began to speak. "I sent Ravenpaw to Sunningrocks for his hunting assesme-"

"Yes I know; they have already caught me up on that." She flicked her tail in the direction of the apprentices. "What I don't know is what you saw when you were there."

"Of course, Bluestar, We found buried prey and bones, all of which reeked of RiverClan. They've been hunting in our territory."

Bluestar sat quietly, as though thinking. All of a sudden she called for her senior Warriors to meet her in her den, scaring Sandpaw. The three apprentices made their way to the Apprentice Den and were met by an excited and nervous Graypaw. "Do you know what this means?" before anyone could answer, he continued. "It means there is going to be a battle. I hope I get to go on a patrol or two, so I can run those dumb RiverClan cats out of our territory."

Sandpaw thought excitedly to herself about fighting in a battle. She was excited; during training tomorrow, she knew they were going to practice fighting techniques.

Before she could reply to Graypaw, the familiar call for a meeting rang through the clearing. On top of the Highrock stood ThunderClan's leader and deputy. "Redtail tells me that there is proof RiverClan has been hunting in our territory."

"Ravenpaw scented RiverClan and we found buried bones and prey." The deputy informed the Clan. Screams of protest emerged from the crowd that surrounded Sandpaw as she sat next to her mentor.

"Then we must keep them out, double the patrols if you must, it will be leaf-bare soon and we can't afford to have RiverClan eating up our measly food supply." The familiar voice of Runningwind echoed through the clearing.

"That is exactly what we plan to do." Bluestar's clear voice implied. "Redtail, I want you to organize an extra morning and night patrol." At the commanding tone they both leaped down from the large gray rock.

That night was a quiet one. Sandpaw tried to sleep but couldn't. She made her way out of the Apprentice Den and her paws took her to the Nursery. She slipped inside and felt a rush of comfort at the scene. It smelled of warm milk. Speckletail was sleeping with her tail wrapped around her newborn kit, her pale coat looked beautiful in the moonlight. Sandpaw was overcome with jealousy but she choked it down. She saw Goldenflower and her swollen stomach heavy with unborn kits. She turned around and saw her mother nursing two kits, although she was pregnant with more. "Sandpaw? Why are you here?" Brindleface asked.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see how your kits are doing." She smiled at her mother.

"They are growing fine." She smiled but Sandpaw could tell she was tired.

"I'll leave, you get some rest." Sandpaw turned to leave.

"Sandpaw? Thanks for stopping by, I'd like to see you more often." She heard Brindleface's soft voice behind her.

When she finally slept, she dreamed about him again, the tom. She was at Sunningrocks and there was a battle going on all around her. She wanted to jump in but every time she did, the cat she pounced on would fade away. Then he appeared, she tried to stop herself from letting out a purr but she failed. When he nuzzled her cheek, her purr only became louder. He ran away and she couldnt help but chase after him.

All of a sudden Dustpaw appeared out of nowhere and pinned her to the dirt. She tried to struggle free but he just got stronger and stronger. When she had almost given up, she looked over at the tom and noticed that he looked confused. She tried to tell him to help her, but this time when she tried to get up, she met no resistance. Dustpaw had disappeared. She got up and ran over to the ginger tom and he spoke. It shocked her because he never had never spoken in the previous dreams. She had never heard a voice like his before. It was strange and deep but it fit him perfectly. "I love you."

These three words brought tears to her eyes. _I love you, too. _She thought these words, but never said them. She forced herself to speak, but it wasn't what she really wanted to say. "I don't... You're a kittypet; you and I will never work out. I- I don't love you." She couldn't look at him.

"Sandpaw? Sandpaw, are you okay?" She opened her eyes and saw Dustpaw standing over her. "You were whimpering in your sleep, I was worried about you." She watched as he left the den.

_Why don't I feel that way with him? After all, I've known him since we were kits. I care about him, but it's just not the same, _she thought.

She walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked a rabbit she had caught the day before. The Apprentice Den was completely empty after she had left. She looked around the clearing and barely anyone was there. It was around dawn and the Warrior's den was empty as well.

At the foot of the Highrock, stood Willowpelt, talking with Darkstripe and Longtail. Bluestar was in the nursery, with the kits and queens. Runningwind and Mousefur were eating by the nettle patch.

Sandpaw assumed that two patrols must have been sent out this morning to keep RiverClan off their territory. She looked around for Whitestorm, but couldn't find him. She decided to ask Graypaw to go out hunting with her. She found him in the Elder's den, listening to Halftail's stories.

As they walked through the forest, Graypaw became excited and annoying. "Graypaw, are you okay?" She asked as politely as possible. When he didn't answer she became curious. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I know a secret, and it's driving me crazy, not telling." He said with a shy smile.

"Whatever it is, you can trust me; after all, we are all alone in the forest." Sandpaw tried her best to weasel it out of Graypaw and, eventually, he gave in.

"Bluestar invited a new cat into the Clan." He flashed Sandpaw a guilty smile.

Instantly Sandpaw's head filled with questions, and she was determined to get Graypaw to answer every single one of them. "A new cat? Where are they from?"

"He's a kittypet." Graypaw sat down, ready to answer more of Sandpaw's questions.

"A kittypet? I thought Bluestar had more sense than that." Sandpaw said as she sat down in front of her friend. "What's his name?"

Graypaw laughed and told her his name was Rusty.

"Rusty... Of course a kittypet's named Rusty. Bluestar is Clan Leader; all a kittypet is going to do is weaken our Warriors; she should know this. He'll weaken our Clan just by being here. What if he has kits? How can the Clan possibly have strong warriors if they have kittypet blood in them? This Twoleg pet is going to be the end of our Clan!"

"You're being over-dramatic, Sandpaw. Calm down. I've met him, I've fought him. He's a lot tougher than most of the cats in our Clan."

They returned to hunting, although both of the cats were silent, Sandpaw's head filled with thoughts of a kittypet joining the clan. _What if this kittypet becomes a good warrior? What if he really does destroy the clan? How will Dustpaw react to the news? Dustpaw... _She remembered that he would want to know about the new kittypet. Sandpaw decided that she would tell him when they got back to the camp.

As they made their way down to the ravine, both cats were welcomed with the scent of the cats that they shared their home with. Something was different though. There was something new added to the scents that Sandpaw had gotten used to. She knew this scent from somewhere, she just couldn't put a place or name to it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here, beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Sandpaw turned her head around to see Bluestar standing on top of the Highrock. Her Clanmates were sitting below. She padded over to join them and sat next to Mousefur. "ThunderClan needs more warriors. Never before had we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior."

_Graypaw was right. Bluestar is allowing ThunderClan to fall, _her thoughts echoed in her head. She leaned over to see who the new apprentice would be, and instantly regretted it.

"Oh no, not him." She cried in a whisper. The cats sitting nearby gave her weird glances. She looked again to make sure she had it seen right. _Yep it's him. _It was the dreamy tom who visited her in her dreams often. His fiery pelt looked stunning with the sunlight hitting it, and his green eyes could have made her melt.

"I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan." Bluestar's yowl woke Sandpaw from her thoughts.

"Lucky to become an apprentice." She heard Longtail say defiantly.

Bluestar ignored his outburst and continued. "Whitestorm and Lionheart have met this young cat and agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices." The kittypet was looking around at the Clan nervously. Many of the other cats began to yowl out their questions but Longtail's voice stood out above the rest.

"Look at his collar, he's a kittypet. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. The Clan needs forest born cats not another soft mouth to feed." Lionheart whispered something to the tom, and he seemed to think about it, while Longtail continued his ranting "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling. The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't."

Sandpaw watched as the tom flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes, and flung himself at Longtail, hissing. Longtail staggered sideways and the fiery tom clawed and bit at him. It was a very entertaining fight.

The excitement ended when Longtail had hold of the tom's collar and began choking him. Sandpaw could feel her own heart racing at the thought of this kittypet tom dying, and she couldnt stop it. Suddenly, the collar broke and the two cats fell apart. It looked as though they wanted to attack again, but they didn't. Bluestar picked up the collar from the ground and placed it in front of her. "This newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval- this cat has been released from his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

_No. _Sandpaw thought as Bluestar approached the tom and placed the shredded collar in front of him. "You have fought well. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored pelt."

Sandpaw knew that if she allowed this newcomer to get close to her, then she would fall in love with him. She couldn't allow that, she was supposed to fall for Dustpaw, or Graypaw, heck Longtail would work too, but not him, he reeked of kittypet and would never make a good warrior. She didn't want to even risk letting him in her friend zone. She knew just how to do it.

Then she noticed that Mousefur had asked her a question, but Sandpaw hadn't heard it. "What?"

"What do you think about the new kittypet apprentice?" At first Sandstorm didn't know how to respond, but then she realized she was talking about him the way warriors talk about apprentices, not the way she-cats talk about toms.

"I think he's grown used to being lazy and won't last a moon in the Clan, where he will have to work."

Just then Smallear let out a yowl. Sandpaw and Mousefur turned around just in time to see Ravenpaw burst though the bushes. Bluestar stepped towards the exhausted apprentice. "Ravenpaw," she called. "What has happened? Speak Ravenpaw." She ordered as she leapt onto the Highrock. Sandpaw watched as the pathetic tom scrambled his way up the Highrock and stood beside Bluestar.

He gasped for breath and spoke. "Redtail is dead."

**Author's Note: ****Again I still like to hear reviews. I guess I can't force you to. If you have any insight on the characters or the story line itself, comment or PM them to me. I also love to read other fanfictions, if they have to do with Sandstorm or not.**

**-Jazzy :) 3 :) 3 :)**

**Thanks for the reviews: **

_**Blagonet- **_You must continue to write. the books didn't give much insight into Sandpaw/storm's life, so this is great!

_**Xythic-**_ Update soon, this is amazing, really anticipating the next chapter

_**xfallenangel13x- **_Ooooh Sandpaw has a crush on her dream-cat. Both literally and metaphorically! XD

**If you liked that read these: **

**Ravenpaw's Story- **_**Blagonet**_**-** What if Ravenpaw never left? How would life in Thunder Clan change? Find out in this epic tale.

**Sandstorm's Heart- **_**xxtwilightsongxx- **_Fall in love with Firestar as Sandstorm deals with Dustpelt's crush.

**Love Speaks for You- **_**Sandywater of Nightclan- **_Let these love poems enhance the way you see the Warrior cat's relationships.


	4. Chapter 3: Why Did You have to Leave

Chapter 3:

Why did you have to leave?

The words echoed in Sandpaw's head over and over again. 'Redtail is dead. _No, he must of seen wrong. Redtail is a great deputy, there is absolutley no way he is dead!_ Her mind protested. She had just recently earned Redtail's respect, not only as a Clan member, but as a daughter as well. She remembered the pride in Redtail's eyes when she was apprenticed.

The wails of the cats around her roused her from her thoughts. Sandpaw looked up to the Highrock as Ravenpaw continued to speak. "We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from Sunningrocks. Oakheart was among them." More wails rose up from the crowd below the Highrock, but Ravenpaw continued still. "Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan property would be killed, but Oak... Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened."

Sandpaw didn't want to listen anymore, she knew that if she was to come face-to-face with the cat that murdered her father she would most certainly would kill them, but her curiosity kept her ears pricked.

Just then, she felt a familiar nuzzle against her flank and saw Dustpaw sitting next to her. The rest of ThunderClan must have not have noticed when he slipped into the camp. The two apprentices gave each other looks as to say they would discuss the battle later.

Ravenpaw continued, "That's when RiverClan attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw that Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground." Sandpaw flinched, she wasn't too keen about hearing how her father had died. "But then Redtail..." Suddenly, Ravenpaw, collapsed to the ground, unable to continue.

Sandpaw ran up to her den mate and licked his cheek briefly, while calling for Spottedleaf. Her worry for this tom, was that of a friend, although Sandpaw wished it were more. She just wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't destined to be with the kittypet scum who has already brought bad luck to the Clan.

As Spottedleaf was in her den, a depressed howl arose from outside the camp. As Sandpaw turned towards the source of the sound, the massive form of Tigerclaw made his way through the gorse tunnel. Sandpaw caught a glimpse of what he held in his mouth and let out a sad mew. Grief swept over her and all the other cats in the clearing.

Sandpaw's attention was drawn back to the Highrock when Bluestar spoke again. "How did this happen Tigerclaw?" Sandpaw watched as Tigerclaw dropped her father and replied.

"He died with honor."

_Of course he did, this is Redtail you are talking about._

"Struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life, while he was still gloating over his victory." Sandpaw was very grateful, but she also felt jealousy overcome her at the thought of Tigerclaw avenging her father's death instead of her.

Tigerclaw's deep voice still rang through the camp. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan on our territory again."

Sandpaw, followed by Dustpaw, walked over to Redtail's body and licked his fur. "You were the best deputy a Clan could ever have. I'll never forget that I am your kin." She whispered in a hushed and sad tone.

Bluestar's words of goodbye only made Sandpaw feel worse. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgement, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."

Despondently, Sandpaw watched as Dustpaw sat next to his mentor's body. Sandpaw thought to join him but she didn't think StarClan would appreciate it.

Sandpaw made her way to the stump with a plump squirrel. She was alone, Dustpaw was with Redtail, Ravenpaw was in Spottedleaf's den, and Graypaw was with the kittypet.

She wanted to sleep, but Bluestar's call stopped her on her way to the den. "A new deputy must be appointed, but first, let us give thanks to the life of Redtail. Tonight, he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars." Sandpaw naturally looked up to Silverpelt. "And now I shall name Thunderclan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice." _She knows this means nothing, no matter who she picks, they will never live up to Redtail._

"Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Sandpaw knew that Lionheart would make an amazing deputy but her mind would always drift back off to her father being replaced. "Redtail had also been the mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediatly. Darkstripe, you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw and Longtail has become a fine warrior, I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught."

Sandpaw knew that Dustpaw didn't want a new mentor and she understood completely. She watched as most of the cat's went over to sit vigil with her father's lifeless body. She saw her mother shedding tears as she lied beside him. Instead of joining the others, he walked to the apprentice den but, became hungry and went out to fetch a mouse. When she had came out, Firepaw and Graypaw were sistting by the stump. She knew that she had to say something and fast, to make it obvious that she wasn't interested in being friends with the kittypet. "So, here comes the new apprentice," she sneered. She almost let slip a faint purr when she heard his amazing vioce. She sniffed the air and when the smelled his kittypet scent she began to jeer. "He smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I'll have to share my nest with that revolting stench!" She turned around to head over to the fresh-kill pile and heard Graypaw whisper to Firepaw. "You'll have to excuse Sandpaw. I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered."

At that Sandpaw hissed over her her shoulder. "Hold on, youngsters." The deep voice of her mentor sounded from behind Firepaw and Graypaw. "Sandpaw!" the sound of her name made her flinch. "As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer." _Oh StarClan does he really expect me to lower my guard?_

"I'm sorry, Whitestorm, I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet." She knew he would assume the reason for her actions was her father's death. She hoped that he would, at least.

He began meowing calmly. "I'm sure you will get use to it, Sandpaw. Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." The moment Whitestorm left, she walked back into the den. When she brushed past Firepaw, his scent reached her nose. She relaxed and let his scent fill her body with warmth.

She was just about to close her eyes when Firepaw's dreamy voice called out "Where do I sleep?"

Remembering her problem, she replied harshly, "Anywhere, as long as it's not near me." Even though she knew that secretly his warm fur would help comfort her tonight.

She couldn't sleep her for her head was too filled with thoughts. She missed her father already. She knew that it would have been him chewing her out, instead of Whitestorm. She felt bad for not keeping vigil with his body tonight. She was upset with the fact that she wouldn't be able to avenge her father's death.

She finally dozed off. She didn't expect to dream but she did. She was standing at Fourtrees, and on one end was Firepaw. She ran over to him, so happy to see him. She wrapped her tail around his and touched his nose with hers. Her happiness ended when he un-twined thier tails and backed away.

The face he made when she tried to nuzzle him again jogged her memory about the last time he was in her dreams. She didn't think he would remember. Before she had time to explain, she saw a ginger tail flash in front of her face. She leaped around, and saw her father sitting right in front of her. She purred and ran towards him, knocking him down to the ground like they were kits. When she looked up, she saw a grayish figure watching her from the bushes.

She leapt down from the Great Rock and met the figure. She was only a few fox-lengths away when she realized that it was Dustpaw. When she reached his hideout, she looked around and saw that he wasn't alone. Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Longtail were there too. The four toms attacked the slim she-cat. She tried to fight back but there body weight held her down. After a few seconds of fighting she noticed that the weight on top of her was slowly fading. Eventually the only cat left on top of her was Dustpaw. He was being tugged at, but the kept his claws stuck in her fur.

She saw a glimpse of a ginger tail and her heart soared as she figured it was her father who was saving her. But when the tom finally pulled Dustpaw off of her, she saw that it wasn't Redtail, but Firepaw who was her rescuer. She watched as Firepaw chased her attacker off.

When he had finally chased off Dustpelt, and came back, she knew that he had forgiven her. She limped over to him and rubbed her muzzle against his. She looked into his eyes and saw only love and caring.

She wanted to stare forever but Dustpaw's voice awoke her. "Wake up, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, and Longtail want to take us hunting." His voice sounded sweet, sweeter then usual, but the way he acted in her dream made Sandpaw weary. She was worried what would happen if she went out alone with two toms that had attacked her in her dream.

When they got to the forest, Whitestorm instantly suggested they split up. Dustpaw and Sandpaw decided to hunt together. They made their way to Tallpines. It hurt to move or even look at the forest her father had walked her through. It brought back painful memories of the jokes he used to say and the way he would say them. She couldn't help but think about him, and miss him dearly.

Dustpaw tried to start a conversation. "You're a lot quieter then usual, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dustpaw, I just had an od-" she stopped there because she didn't want to tell him that he had attacked her in her dream. "I just didn't sleep well."

"Redtail?" he guessed. His name brought back more pain and sorrow.

"Yeah." He knew her too well. After all, they did play together in the nursery.

" I know it's hard loosing your father, when I lost my mother it hurt, really bad." He had no idea how much it had killed her to see Tigerclaw pull the deputy into the clearing, or how much restraint it took not to keep vigil with his body. "Sandpaw? Are you ok?"

"Do you ever have strange dreams?" She blurted out without thinking, just looking for a way to get off the subject.

"What do you mean?" She knew she couldn't take back what she had asked, and she trusted Dustpaw.

"Do you ever have dreams, where you are so happy to be with someone and then you wakeup and realize that it would never be possible?"

"Someday, hopefully not soon, but someday, you will be up there and you will get to hunt with Redtail again. I promise. I miss him, too. He was like a father to me."

_But what if they aren't dead? _She knew if she spoke her thoughts, he would figure out who she meant, so she didn't. She knew he would pick on her for being in love with a kittypet.

**Author's note: Again, I would really appreciate reviews. Please let me know what you think about it or how I can improve it. If your not comfortable to post your comments as a review then feel free to PM me. **

**I will update shortly hopefully, and I start school on Monday, so it may take longer for updates and I may not be on as often. Sorry, for those who hate to wait, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll try to update.**

**Also, Im considering writing more stories, let me know if you think that is a good idea. Bye bye.**

**-Jazzy :) 3 :) 3 **

**Thanks for the reviews: **

_**ifsmith**__- _I think you should keep going. I might read it, but I'm sure there are people, that, if you keep going, will make it more worth (grammar error) writing. I think it is good so far.  
I like that you remembered that Longtail had just become a warrior. Or maybe I made that up? I misremembered how fireheart and greystripe became warriors.  
I like those little details.

_**Xythic**__- _Awesome chapter, really insightful to Sandstorm's life and views

**If you liked that read this:**

**Shards-**_** DeaththeKidKat**__- _an interesting and amazing collection of poems about the Warrior cat's that you will be sure to enjoy.

**The Magic Catgirl's Opinion on Warrior Characters**_**- The Magic Catgirl- **_enjoy reading about the Warrior cats you love, from a new point of view.


	5. Chapter 4: A Changed Friendship

Chapter 4:

A Changed Friendship

They sat in silence for a little while, but Dustpaw soon broke the tension. "Do you still want to hear about the battle with RiverClan? I mean you didn't seem too worried about me, even though you knew I was on that patrol." Sandpaw laughed to herself because she knew he was right.

"I was too busy thinking about the new kittypet." She replied without thinking. The moment those words came out of her mouth, she looked over at Dustpaw, hoping that he would assume that she meant it as a bad thing.

Dustpaw merely nodded. "I agree with Darkstripe and Longtail, they say that all he will do is cause trouble and make it harder on the rest of the cats. What do you think Sandpaw?" Her angered flared up as she heard Dustpaw insult Firepaw, but she played along to avoid suspicion.

"He will be back in his Twoleg nest by the next full moon," She said hoping it would be true. If he would leave then it would become easier for her to realize that he was just a kittypet tom. She heard Dustpaw say something but her brain was too filled with thoughts to pay any attention to him.

" Hm? What did you say? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She didn't really care about what he said, but she was not planning for him to know that.

" I said, I think we should be getting back to the camp soon. The Gathering will be held shortly." He said as he glanced to the sky. Sandpaw followed his gaze and realized he was right.

"Well, let's go, with your speed Bluestar would have already left for the Gathering by the time we reach the ravine," She joked.

"You talk like you're the fastest cat in ThunderClan." she laughed, knowing they both believed that she did hold that honor.

They made their way slowly down the ravine with the prey they caught on the way back. Sandpaw made her way to the nursery, to pay her poor mother a visit. When she walked in she felt at home. Goldenflower was sitting at the far end of the den with her stomach getting bigger and bigger. Speckletail and her kit were asleep next to her. Brindleface, her mother was calling out to two of her kits that had just begun to play with Sandpaw's tail. When Brindleface looked up and saw her visitor, her tired eyes filled with joy. "Sandpaw dear, how are you? You came back sooner than I expected."

Sandpaw laughed she knew she would come often, this place filled her with memories and thoughts of her kithood. "What? Did you expect me never to visit my own mother?" She laughed along with her mother who seemed to need her now, especially with Redtail gone. Brindleface's eyes were filled with sadness. Sandpaw could sense her despair, even though she tried to hide it. Redtail's death had been hardest on her. He was her mate, she had all of her kits with him, and the ones she was carrying now were also his .She went to lie down beside her worn out mother falling into a light sleep.

She woke up when she heard Goldenflower and Brindleface talking in quiet whispers. "Oh dear, she is much too young to be carrying, did she say who the father was?" Sandpaw heard Brindleface laugh.

Goldenflower really did think that was the reason Sandpaw was there. "No she just came to visit."

"Oh I just assumed that since her and Dustpaw are so close that they may have become young mates". Sandpaw's fur bristled.

I'm too young and just because I'm close to a tom doesn't mean that he is my mate, she thought to herself, but maybe it's a good thing that they assume I love Dustpaw, maybe I can make myself love him, by acting like I do. Sandpaw was so desperate to change her love for Firepaw, that she had stood up and left the nursery, without wishing her mother farewell.

She walked over to the apprentice den, where Dustpaw was grooming himself. She sat beside him and waited for him to say something. "Mousefur says that when Bluestar gets back from patrol she wants to talk to us." He said, not looking up from his freshly groomed pelt. She wasn't sure what to say, so Sandpaw sat and watched her friend finish grooming himself.

Dustpaw tried again to make conversation with Sandpaw, "Do you think it might be about the Gathering tonight?" Sandpaw filled with anticipation at the thought of being allowed to go to the Gathering. She licked Dustpaw's ear to let him know her answer and she let out a purr as he returned the gesture. When they made eye contact, Dustpaw was the first to look away when they heard Bluestar emerge from the gorse tunnel.

"I have been looking for the two of you, I have decided that you two will accompany me, and your mentors to the Gathering." Excitement flared up inside of Sandpaw. The Gathering, she had never been to one before, from what Longtail and Mousefur use to say, the other Clan elders would tell stories and everyone would get to meet with the other Clans.

"Yes Bluestar." She heard the brown apprentice purr.

Sandpaw lead the way to the fresh-kill pile, even though they have never been, they know that everyone eats before they go to The Gathering. When it was almost time for them to leave, Sandpaw saw that Firepaw and Graypaw had returned. She could do all but stare at the newest apprentice. She wished she could quit the act and admit that he was amazing, and that she loved him. Instead of being so fake, pretending to hate him, trying to convince herself that he was nothing compared to Dustpaw. She looked at Dustpaw and tried hard not to admit that she wished he was ginger, with forest green eyes.

"Hi there, kittypet. Enjoy the food we caught for you." Sandpaw knew she had to play along.

"Who knows maybe you might learn to catch your own one day!" She heard the words she said and realized just how mean she must seem. She looked at Graypaw, who was once her friend, and realized that it was her fault they weren't anymore.

"Are you two still on hunting duty? Nevermind We've been patrolling our territory borders. You'll be glad to know all is safe. " She heard Graypaw say.

"I'm sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming." Dustpaw mocked.

"They didn't dare show their faces." retorted Graypaw sharply.

Sandpaw decided to interject. "Well, we'll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering."

"Of course, It's a great honor, you know. But don't worry we will tell you all about it in the morning." Dustpaw bragged.

As the two toms ignored Dustpaw, Sandpaw could sense their jealousy. When the call from Bluestar rang out, Sandpaw and Dustpaw trotted over to where the rest of the cats chosen to go were standing. She called over her shoulder, "Bye you two, Have a nice quiet evening."

As they walked through the forest Sandpaw became anxious. She felt the nuzzle of Dustpaw and her nerves calmed themselves. She looked to her right and saw the white pelt of her mentor, glowing from the moonlight. Her left was flanked by Dustpelt, and Longtail was behind them, along with Darkstripe. She felt comfortable with these cats she knew and cared for.

They made their way to a bush-covered slope. They waited patiently, for Bluestar to give the signal that allowed them to enter the clearing where hundreds of cats, in all colors and Clans were sheltered. Bluestar flicked her tail and Sandpaw joined all the other cats as they ran into the clearing. When she finally came to a light jog, she found a group of apprentices. The cats were discussing the recent battle with RiverClan and begged Dustpaw for details, but he admitted to them, that he was given orders to return to camp.

She looked over at the ShadowClan apprentices and noticed how big they were, one was about the size of Dustpaw, but the other tom, was small, very small. He looked like he could have been a kit.

A yowl came from the Great Rock, and Sandpaw turned around to see the four leaders of the Clans sitting on top of it. The noise had come from Bluestar. She was amazed by how the moonlight made each of the Clan leaders fur glow. Bluestar's blue-gray fur looked silver in the moonlight, Tallstar's white pelt looked almost see through, Crookedstar's light fur seemed indestructible, except for his crookedjaw, not to mention how Brokenstar almost disappeared in the shadows.

She was so interested in the effect the moonlight had on the Clan leaders, she completely missed all of the announcements. When she leaned over to ask Dustpaw what they said she was silenced by a hiss from the tiny ShadowClan apprentice.

When they made their way back to the camp. It was silent and almost everyone was asleep. Sandpaw, followed by Dustpaw sat down by the stump outside of the apprentice den. Dustpaw explained all about the Gathering. "and that was really it. Where were you during all the talking?"

Sandpaw, who was sitting next to Dustpaw, just laughed and said that she was tired. "Do you want to go to sleep, because I'll be right behind you." As he spoke, he looked into her eyes and licked her ear. She could feel her heart pound as they walked. Finally, it's not Firepaw. As they went to the den, she looked over and saw Firepaw sleeping next to her old friend, and for the first time didn't look twice.

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry to all the FirexSand shippers, I just thought that the story needed a little bit of DustxSand to make the FirexSand parts seem more like love then a crush. If you dont like the idea plese let me know and I'll end it soon. Reviews are still very much appreciated. I will be starting school in two days, so I will work harder on getting the chapters posted soon. Thanks for all the reviews and views so far. They help out alot. **

**-Jazzy :) 3 :) 3**

**Thanks again for the reviews:**

_**Jazzythekitty- **_I seriously can't get enough of your story, keep up the good work. Oh, and update soon!

_**waytheballbounces-**_ Please continue your story! Sandstorm/ Firestar is one of my favorite Warriors pairings. Also, if my memory serves correct, in Bluestar's Prophecy, Runningwind and Mousefur are littermates and they are slightly older than Bluestar's kits. So that means Mousefur couldn't have been an apprentice at the same time as Sandstorm. Other than that I love the story and please continue. It finally makes sense why Sandstorm was always so mean to Firestar. Erin Hunter says that Sandstorm has a change of heart, but that doesn't make much sense.

**If you liked that read this:**

**That Special Place In My Heart- **_**TheWaffleKitty- **_A What If fanfic that is all about bieng SwiftxBright. Very well written and an great read

**What Is There To Do- **_**Emberfall- **_What happens when a kitten is born into RiverClan and is dual-faced, its not her fault, its not fair. follow her journey as she finds a way to fit in.


	6. Chapter 5: Captivity and Love

**Sorry for the wait school starting, and the drama that comes with that has kept me. I'm also sorry, but this story is fresh of the press so it may contian a few spelling and grammar errors. I have also been working on a few other stories so ya. Sorry again. Oh ya please review. You can thank squirrelkit for reminding me that I had a new chapter ready, not that I dont appreciate the rest of you guys, I honestly love you all. Love you guys:) 3**

**-Jazzy**

Chapter 5

Captivety and Love

His warm, brown fur was comforting, and his scent was amazing. Waking up to it everyday made Sandpaw get the tingly feeling that she used to get with Firepaw. She tried hard everyday to make it obvous that she was head-over-heels for Dustpaw. It would work and she would actually belive that she loves him and then the flaming ginger pelt repaw would appear and Sandpaw would swoon.

It had been two moons since the new apprentice had arrived and Sandpaw had noticed just how well he was adapting. He was thinner, and alot more skinny then when he first joined. He filled the few training sessions they had together with un for Sandpaw. She enjoyed teasing him, when he teased back, but she was absolutly sure not to say anything too mean.

A day when she wasn't assigned to do anything, she decided to go hunting. She saw Dustpaw across the clearing trotting toward her. His muscles rippled under his fur, when he sat himself next to her, she licked his ears in welcome, a common greeting the two cats used often. She was just about to ask him to go hunting, but he beat her to it. "Wanna go hunting with Longtail and I?" He gave her a face he knew she couldn't say no to as she replied.

"Of course, Sunning rocks?" she recommended. The trio began out on thier patrol. When they returned to the clearing, she set the prey down on the fresh kill pile, and went to go settle down by the apprentice den. She had made herself comfortable with Dustpaw next to her and began to clean his fur.

After a few minutes, a new scent filled Sandpaw's nose, and by the way Dustpaw was smelling the air, she could tell he smelled it too. She looked up to see the dawn patrol, along with Firepaw, and Graypaw. She saw a dark grey she-cat, that she easily recognized as the ShadowClan medicine cat. Sandpaw watched as Spottedleaf walked towards the injured cat, her beautiful tortoise shell pelt looking stunning in the light. She became jelous as she caught a glimpse of the way the tom's stared at her.

Sandpaw was desperate to know why there was a ShadowClan cat in the camp, but she kept her mouth shut as she headed for the freshkill pile to take a plump mouse. While she ate Dustpaw groomed her pelt.

Sandpaw and her friend jumped at the sound of Bluestar's call, though they were expecting it they had not noticed her when she jumped onto the Highrock. "Im sure you have all heard of the prisoner we brought back with us today, but there is something else you need to know. Can you hear me from there?" Bluestar's question was directed at Yellowfang who was layed beneath the Highrock.

"I may be old, but Im not deaf" Yellowfang rudly replied.

Bluestar continued. "Im afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we went deep into their heartland. "

"Do you mean that ShadowClan has chased them out?" Sandpaw heard Smallear call.

She looked up at her leader for confirmation. "We cant be sure. Certainly, the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan."

Sandpaw felt the tenseness of everyone around her, including Dustpaw. "How can WindClan have been driven out? ShadowClan is fierce but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have we been chased out now?" One-eye called out, it seemed to her that only the Elders were brave enough to speak out their worries.

"I dont know the answers to any of your questions. It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last gathering."

Darkstripe's growl sounded in the crowd. "Perhaps Yellowfang has answers? After all, she is of ShadowClan!"

"I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!" She watched as Darkstripe narrowed his eyes, and flattened his ears, ready to fight.

Bluestar's yowl broke the tention. "Stop! Thats enough!This situation is to serious for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel boundery edges more frequently, and all the kits must stay in the nursery."

Sandpaw nodded her head along with the rest of her Clan.

"Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan." Sandpaw looked over at Dustpaw with excitement. This meant they were going to be warriors even sooner now.

"One young cat has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices." She paused and looked down upon Sandpaw's newest facination. " I shall take Firepaw as my own apprentice."

Sandpaw's heart dropped, was StarClan punishing her for faking a love with Dustpaw, were they perposly making sure Firepaw would become a part of her life. Tigerclaw's growl interrupted Sandpaw from her thoughts.

"So Firepaw is to be rewarded, not punished, for feeding an enemy warrior when he should have been feeding his own Clan?"

She barley heard the answer. Firepaw's glowing coat looked simply amazing, and she couldn't keep her eys off it until she felt the warth of Dustpaw so close to her.


End file.
